Morgana Beryllia
Morgana Beryllia is a Neruman martial artist studying Advanced Magic in Tsunia's Capital Academy via a recommendation from Neruma's greatest (only) Ancient Dojo elder. Appearance Physical Brown/black/mixed up hair middle eastern look, blackish Right. Imagine Taliyah from LoL, but with thinner eyebrows and more anime-ey. Thats basically it really iidk Clothing Sometimes wears clothing from the Neruma's culture, but ever since moving to Tsunia she's been wearing a lot more "Central" clothing (Western, to me and you) Personality Morgana is an incredibly kind and considerate girl, often too kind for her own good. She's approachable, friendly, and never judges people by their looks. She is a little bit timid, though, tending to remain complacent with the events that occur around her, but She tends to go out over her way when helping her friends always give people a second chance kind of timid; seems to care more about others than she does herself She is as kind as she is because she sees what happens to people who stockpile negative emotions and take it out on other people (Mk Matsuda) But she does not mind. Doesn't like to be used. Morgana is also INCREDIBLY STUPID. Academically. She's a dunce. But a sweet-heart dunce. Also she hides her religious beliefs as much as she can when in public, because she knows that Tsunia is a predominantly atheist Region; She is afraid of experiencing the things she did as a child due to her faith. Very curious about Tsunian culture. she's from the middle of nowhere, you see. Arcs Backstory Morg's backstory is in need if changes. We're not touching these issues anymore. Fuck that I'm not trying to make it look like I'm trying to send my readers an uninformed opinion or whatever and get cancelled Morgana and her parents are Silvanist, but they aren't members of Divine Blessings. The Silvanist faith requires you to wear a special wooden bead necklace which bears the symbol of that must be worn or a least kept on you. In Arcerra, most people can be divided into two different faiths: Science or Religion. There's a large divide between the two and if you're one you tend to automatically dislike the other. There's a couple of people (on both sides, actually) who tend to take it to the, extreme side a bit, going out of their way to abolish anything that clashes with their views, even though Silvanism preaches open-mindedness and respect towards others beliefs and philosophies and Scientology demands its followers not to factor in labels. Yeah some Neruman Pawn-ranked members of Divine Blessings decided to raid/destroy/pillage? the town where Morgana lived, a town mainly populated by Scientists. and it just so happened they had the same ethnicity as Morgana. Cue race/faith based discrimination. I guess Morgana's father was good friends with the head of the Research institution. But after all of that happened he eventually turned on them as well (he didn't want to) People bullied Morgana, constantly ruined her stuff and make her life miserable. This one time, the only person in the city with a car tried to run them over. Morgana and her family decided to leave that part of the Neruma and went to the far west, barely inhabited. They found the Ancient Dojo of Sand, right at Neruma's coast. They took the family in and let them stay there, and even began to teach Morgana their martial arts. She learned all she could, until her strength matched even that of adults. Around about the time Morgana started developing Gates, the old guy told her that she has immense talent and that the world needs to know that the ancient ways have not faded into myth. However, she has already learnt all there is to learn in the Dojo and none of the fighters could use Magic, so if she was to truly master Neruman martial arts, she must travel to Tsunia and meet the Elder's best student, serving as a King's Agent. A bunch of phone calls were sent, a small deal between the King's Agency and the Neruman Ancient Dojo was made, and Morgana was to join the Capital Academy via recommendation the next year. Entrance Exam Arc Elite AML Arc "Hi! I'm Morgana, it is very nice to meet you! The names of the others, ohh they did not say...so I will! This is Daichi Yamazaki; I heard she is celebrity here in Tsunia, very cool! The boy-" Mmanuell-Khan scowls at her for calling her that and she lets out a little 'eep!' " He is Mmnauell-Khan Matsuda, from the Cryotia! He is very strong, did you see him yesterday? Very big attack, lots of Magic. And last but defintely not least is Aikanami. No last name, just Aikanami; they are very kind and nice and sweet. She- Uh, He...They! like coffee. Coffee is nice drink." Ok, so Shoto isn't the only person who struggles there, coolios. Morgana let's go of their hands and points at Shoto and Rei in an attempt to remember their names because she's already half-forgotten. "You are...Sho?" Silva no it's ShoTO for crying out loud. "I mean, you can call that if you want, but I swear there's another guy here called Sho so It's gonna get bare confusing if you tryna chat to both of us and we're like, next to each other or something. Just call me Shoto, ok?" This flew right over Morgana's head. "Bear...chat?..Bear trap? Well, ok! I just call you Shoto, yes?" "Yeah man don't worry about it." Morgana turns to Rei and immediately starts blushing. "You are...very pretty." Stats (Out of 10) Magic Gates Morgana Beryllia has Gates on her Arms. Thats it. I'm not sure what they look like yet. Magical Prowess Morgana's skill at using Magic is actually, quite average. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not amazing, not trash. Although this...this is not where Morgana shines. Combat She is immensely strong, although in raw power alone she isn't the most powerful; she could just about break through a brick wall in a single punch. But, Morgana is undoubtedly the most experienced fighter out of all of the Capital Academy, being one of the only people in the enitre school who has learnt all the techniques of an Ancient Dojo, which teaches people a hybrid fighting style fusing martial arts and Magic that dates back to the times of the Great Kings. As a young teenager, she had proficiency in all the techniques the A.D of Sand that didn't require the use of Magic. All in all, Morgana ties with Mk Matsuda as the best all-round fighter in the Class A-1 tying with Mk Matsuda, another member of her class who got as strong as he is through sheer will, arrogance, and spite alone. He too has also studied techniques from the Ancient dojo of his home region, so they are on par with each other. (it should be noted that if Mk were to be 60% strength 40% technique, Morgana would be the reverse) Weapons Morgana Beryllia, is one of the youngest people on record to Wield Artifacts. All three of them were reported to be using unstable Delta Artifacts without dying. Why this is so spectacular is because whereas Toby McLeod has a prestigious bloodline and Mk Matsuda holds unnatural amounts of Life Essence, Morgana has neither of these advantages. She's just a normal, but extremely talented, girl. Relations I don't want to go into detail with anyone other than Rei right now, but I'll say that Morgana is a very cooperative girl and she is on good terms with everyone she meets, even Mk Matsuda doesn't give her a hard time. Rei After being introduced to each other during Class A-1's Ice breaker, the two quickly became best friends. (and just maybe, something a little more than friendship may be blooming) Unlike her amphibious bestie, Morgana doesn't wanna fuck every cute boy she sees. Morgana thinks she acts this way instinctively, (Female Mers are less attracted to males of their own race because reproducing with non-Mers is more efficient) and tries to get her to "calm down a bit". Doesn't work half the time but she still loves her all the same. Trivia * Morgana may or may not be bisexual. So you can ship her and Rei together without it being weird. * Morgana Beryllia's name comes from the semi-precious rock, Morganite, and the class of rock Morganite belongs to, Beryl. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Artifact Users Category:Characters Mk actually likes Category:Characters with a Sand Affinity Category:Non-Tsunian